Coffee Break
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Lois decides to have a little fun with Clark in their office. Inspired by Homecoming. No Spoilers, Clois Forever!


Spoilers: None really, It's better if you have seen Homecoming… But doesn't give anything away from the episode.

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Lois has a little fun with Clark in their office.

* * *

Just a short little One-shot Inspired by all the sexual tension between Future!Lois and Present!Clark… A little future fic. Enjoy. #2 of 100 by March 24th.

"Clark!" Lois huffed as she slumped into her desk.

"Yes, wife?" He smirked at her from behind his desk.

"I need more coffee now." She picked up her cup and hosted it towards his direction.

"Now, would Mrs. Kent be tired, because she forced herself on her husband last night? When he told her tomorrow was the weekend and to wait so that way she wouldn't be dead today?" He looked at her sarcastically.

"Ugh… Just get me my coffee smart ass." Clark stood and took her cup and sped to her favorite coffee shop down the street and returned a few minutes later.

"Here you are." He leaned over her shoulder and whispered gently into her ear. Lois turned in her seat and kissed his lips once. "Thanks." And turned around smirking to herself.

Clark chuckled and returned to his seat.

Lois eyed him suspiciously. She knew he was making a game out of this. She was just trying to make him sexually frustrated for tonight… But if he was going to be difficult she was going to have him now. Lois smiled to herself. _He thinks he can win, Ha he will be like putty in my hands._

Lois got up and shut the door to their office and silently locked the door. She smiled. Perry was a smart man. When he gave them the keys to their office, he just tapped Clark on the shoulder with a chuckle, when Clark was so surprised. Lois knew the reason behind it. She simply winked at Perry as he left the office.

Lois turned around and sat down at her desk. Clark watched her questionably. He knew she was up to something. She slowly removed her jacket and set it on her desk. She unbuttoned the top buttons on her blouse.

"Lo… What are you doing?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him. "Oh it's just a little hot in here." And she looked back at her computer screen smirking.

Clark gulped. He was so screwed.

Lois clicked a few buttons on her computer and went to the printer. She huffed._ Oh Darn it's out of paper… Must have slipped my mind. _She smiled to herself. She slowly bent over to grab a stack of paper from inside the printer.

Clark tried very hard to look away, but the way the material of her shirt stretched when she bent over… He couldn't take his eyes away. As she turned towards him and straightened out Clark quickly flashed his eyes from her, to his computer screen.

_So predictable._

After she retrieved her article from the printer she placed it on her desk and then she leaned over her desk drawer in search of her highlight, which was sitting on top.

Clark groaned to himself. Lois knew very well Clark could see down her shirt. After a moment, she finally "found" it and sat down.

She looked at Clark who was staring into space with a fierce look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked knowingly

"Nothing." He said through clenched teeth.

"Okay." She smiled sweetly and began to edit her article.

Lois slowly reached her foot under her desk and under her husband's desk and slowly rubbed her foot against his ankle. Clark gasped.

"Oops. Sorry." She smiled at him

He turned to glare at her with lustful eyes. "Lo." He warned

"What?" She asked innocently

"You know what."

She simply smiled and got back to work on her article. After she was about half way through she yawed and then stretched her body towards Clark's direction. Her shirt gripped her curves tightly. Clark couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her and pushed her softly against the wall and placed hands on either side of her head. He looked at her lustfully before he could kiss her, Lois spoke.

"Hmm… What were you saying about ME forcing MYSELF upon YOU?"

"I may have enticed you last night…" He quietly mumbled not looking her in the eyes.

"That's what I thought I-" But Clark's finger stopped her

"No more talking." His hot breath on her face, inches from hers.

He moved his finger and replaced it with his lips.


End file.
